


Dominic The Pirate

by PrinceThomas



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1657, Action Dueling, Gen, Golden Age of Piracy, Grief/Mourning, Humor, I really like this story, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Violence, Minor cursing, Original Character Death(s), Past Relationship(s), Pirates, help me please, i hope you do too, made up story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceThomas/pseuds/PrinceThomas
Summary: The misadventures of Dominic the Pirate and his lovely crew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story and I'm really proud of my creation. I hope you all like it!

“Welp, ‘tis the life a pirate.” Dominic sighed as he was face-to-wood with the Captain’s quarter’s door. He inspected the lock in curiosity, his eyebrows furrowing at how intricate it looked, but how painfully simple it was to pick. All Dominic had to do was kick open the door! The Navy Captain who had run into the room was nowhere in sight, so Dominic paid him no mind, instead, he went immediately to the man’s desk and took whatever tickled his fancy. A peculiar little pin caught his eye suddenly; it was a golden color, with the shape of it as three circles on top of each other, each circle growing in size as it ascended, but not perfectly stacked, for the middle circle was leaning to the right, but the most dazzling thing about the pin was the jewel in the biggest circle cut into the diamond shape and had a sweet cerulean shading to it. As Dominic thieved, he announced loudly in a sing-song voice 

“My my Captain! What lovely trinkets you have!” but his little heist was soon interrupted by a little poke to the small of his back. Dominic sighed as his face changed from an amused expression to an annoyed one. 

“Listen here you thieving pirate, do not think for one second that I will let you go. I show no mercy to filth like you.” He explained, pushing the sword a bit harder into Dominic’s back, not enough to pierce the skin, but enough to make him uncomfortable with the pressure. But Dominic wasn’t concerned about that. 

“Filth!? I just bathed yesterday!” Dominic protested “I also washed my clothes a week ago!” He added, turning his head to see his rude captor.  
The man was around his age, probably a year or two older, with jet black hair that went down to the end of his neck. It was not slicked back in an orderly fashion, in fact, it was quite a mess. His hair style matched his eyes in terms of uniqueness. His eyes looked of the sea at sunrise, a lighter green with streaks of gold and deeper green mixed in beautifully, Dominic might add. 

“Oh. Well, if I’m stuck on this ship, I’m glad I have such a handsome captor~” Dominic impulsively commented, giving the Naval Captain a good once over. This threw the man off his rhythm. He could feel his blood boil at that comment the pirate made at him! 

“I am an upstanding Royal Naval Captain! Not to mention a law-abiding British citizen! I am repulsed-“The man was cut off by Dominic taking advantage of his anger by quickly disarming him, pulling his own sword out, and pushing him to the ground and firmly pinning him there with the pirate drawing his sword to his neck.

“Hello there~” Dominic teased, not resisting the urge inside of him to taunt the other man, who just a second ago, could have run him through. The other knew he was beat, and that he could definitely not get out of this mess, so, he let his body become loose and pliant to be easily manipulated if the pirate so chose.  
Instead, Dominic held the sword at a threatening distance, still on his neck, but definitely not enough to kill. 

“If it makes you feel any better, no other Navy Captain ever had a sword to me, so I applaud you for that achievement.” Dominic congratulated, deciding to sit on the man below him, disabling him from escaping. 

“I take it that was a compliment?” The Navy asked, trying to see if the pirate had any soft spot for humanity. But he could barely control his breathing from hitting hyperventilation, not to mention he was deafened slightly by the sound of his heart pounding.  
Dominic watched in a sense of twisted giddiness as the man below him tried to earn his mercy. 

“It was. But I would desperately like to learn more about you, let’s start with your name?” Dominic honestly asked; looking on as the man took his bait. To the man, he thought this was a weak, but better than nothing, bargaining tool. 

“I… I propose an exchange!” the man exclaimed, surprising Dominic severely. He thought he would just tell him his name! 

“Oh? Do tell dear sir.” Dominic inquisitively remarked, softly tracing a slash mark back and forth on the man’s neck, not enough to break the skin or feel bad, but as a threat.

“In- in exchange for my name, I… want a boat! Yes, a boat! Also I desire it to be stocked with the necessary essentials to reach the nearest navy port alive.” The man demanded, despite his standing… or laying in his case. Dominic gave the man another eye dip, and then stared blankly into the man’s eyes. 

“You are, by far, the weirdest Captain I’ve ever met. And that includes a lot of people, mind you!” Dominic laughed, pressing the sword closer into the man’s neck in his laughter. The man, also despite his situation, dared to move his right hand up and adjust the sword. “You know,” Dominic said after his little burst of laughter, “I quite like you. We have a deal!” The man blinked and all motion stopped to him. He assumed the pirate to be joking, but Dominic was getting off of his abdomen and removing the sword from his neck!  
But Dominic was smarter than most would expect, for as soon as the man got up, Dominic bound his wrists behind his back with his own handkerchief. 

“All right, fair enough.” The man commented, testing the binds. They weren’t too tight, but they certainly restrained him. Dominic chuckled at his display 

“I’ve been tied up a fair amount; I know how binds work love.” He confessed, leaving the man’s back to sheath his sword and pick up the man’s. “Fine sword you have here.” Dominic complimented before shouting out the open door “ONE LIFEBOAT FOR PORT HAYSWORTH!” to which the man heard a groan of disgust just outside the door.

A young woman walked into the door frame, untying then retying up her long ginger locks in a piece of leather. She had a splashing of freckles over her nose and cheeks, complimenting her light grey-green eyes. Her stature was that of an average man, not to say that she was not beautiful! On the contrary, her dominating presence was a part of her charm.

“Captain you really have to stop letting other Captains go, just kill them off!” She criticized 

“Diana!” Dominic gasped in what the man took to be horror. “Look at him! Go on! Tell me he is not the most beautiful Naval Captain we’ve ever encountered!” Dominic argued, motioning to the man with his upstage hand. Diana moved around Dominic and inspected the man quickly. 

“Okay you have a point this time! But I swear on my life that this is going to get us killed one day.” She muttered, leaving the room as she went in the direction where the lifeboats were stored.

“Sorry about her, she’s a real sweetie once you get to know her!” Dominic apologized, leading the man out on deck where the man was forced to see all of his crew dead or in the process of dying. The man looked around to see only…Women? 

“Where is your crew?” The man inquired, watching as the women scurried about, all scattering into the kitchens, treasury, and armory. 

“These lovely ladies are my crew!” Dominic explained, giving the man a pat on the shoulder with his free hand. The man felt repulsed at the friendly gesture the pirate gave him.  
Once the lifeboat was arranged, Dominic undid the ties as he helped the man inside the boat, which contained oars, two loaves of bread and a bottle of the cheapest wine on the ship.  
“You know, I would give you better wine, but you’re the one who… you know.” Dominic commented, then, without any sort of warning Dominic suddenly boxed the man in with his arms and with a hungry look in his eyes. The man shuddered at how the atmosphere about the pirate changed from carefree to nothing less than predatory. “Your name. It’s been killing me!” Dominic complained, the man stared into the pirate’s crystalline blue eyes. 

“K-Kingsley, my name is James Kingsley.” He answered truthfully as he was released from his human cage, feeling immense relief as Dominic let his nonchalant and childish nature take over his facial expressions and attitude.  
Dominic grinned mischievously and moved back out of the boat as he gave the signal to lower it into the sea. 

“Kingsley… I like that name! I’ll make sure to remember it!” Dominic promised, waiting for Kingsley to lower around ten feet before dropping Kingsley’s sword into the boat. And just like that, Dominic turned his back, saw a loose bottle of wine on the ground, and forgot all about Kingsman…Kingboy? Or whoever he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic and crew have a new ship all to themselves! But oh my, there's a fancy door, and Dominic's curious!

Dominic opened the bottle quickly and took a big swig to drown his wits in wine, passing by the ship’s cook, Lyra. She was a smaller woman in height, and a bit stocky in her limbs. When she saw Dominic with the bottle to his lips, she gave him a distained look and then rolled her pale blue eyes, carrying on her way with the cargo she was holding in her arms. 

“Captain, don’t drink that entire bottle,” she warned “I still want to give you that physical examination when we’re done here; preferably before dinner this time.” Dominic groaned in dramatic dismay, following Lyra onto his ship to put his wine away. And yes, it was his wine. He got it, so it’s his. When he opened up the door to his quarters and sauntered in, he took a deep breath through his nose and sighed. 

“Mmm, I’ve only been away an hour or so but I still missed that smell.” He said to nobody in particular, setting his wine down on his desk and going back onto the deck. 

“Izzie n’ Lizzie! How’re we lookin’ up there?” Dominic yelled to the crow’s nest, to which he received no response. He tapped his foot against the wood in impatience and yelled again “I said; HOW ARE WE LOOKING?!” 

“Jeez Cap’n, no need to shout at us, we’re right ‘ere!” Liz criticized suddenly, startling Dominic so bad that he jumped nearly three feet in the air with an undignified yelp. 

“Gah! Blast you two little ninjas! Use that on the enemy, not your beloved Captain!” Dominic cursed, but still moving his hands up to the girl’s heads to ruffle their hair ash blonde hair playfully.

“We gotta practice on someone!” Liz defended; a sly grin on her face. Her sister on the other hand, hid her quiet giggles behind her hand. Dominic looked at Iz now, putting his hands on his hips.

“Isabelle Smith you’re not as innocent as you’re trying to play!” He doubted, raising an eyebrow at Iz. She flushed pink and shook her head in denial.

“No... It was just funny!” She protested, but because as her voice was as soft as velvet, Dominic chuckled and pat her on the head. 

“Sure, it was only that.” He sarcastically agreed, turning his attention to Liz once more. “As I was saying, how are we looking?” Dominic asked seriously.

“All’s well across the horizon, sir!” Liz answered, grabbing her sister by the hand and scurrying up to the crow’s nest once more. 

Dominic shook his head and sighed to himself in a mixture of affection and exasperation.

“Those twins’ll be the death of me.” But, he carried on with his inspections still. As he was about to walk back to the abandoned ship, he passed Catrine, or as everyone calls her, Kitty. 

“Bonjour Mademoiselle Kitty~” Dominic greeted, letting her go across the board to the other ship first. 

“Hello to you too Captain, you’re French isn’t as butchered as it usually is~” Kitty responded, smirking as she flipped her beautiful golden curls over her shoulder. 

“Aw, that’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me this year.” Dominic playfully teased, crossing the gangplank after her to help her move any loot they might find. Kitty rolled her eyes at Dominic’s comment, but kept the knowing smile on her face. 

As the two reached the end of the main hallway, they were met with a very fancy door, which of course, was locked.

“Allow me, M’lady!” Dominic grinned as he took Kitty’s hand in his and kissed it lightly in a dramatic flair. Kitty snickered at his gesture and rolled her eyes again. 

“Must you always be so theatrical, Captain?” She said in between the giggles as Dominic flung himself against the wall nearest to him and draped his hand over his face in over-exaggerated despair.

“Oh! Me? Theatrical? Oh! I have been slain by your words, sharper than any sword in the world!”

Then, after he let out one last over the top groan, he got off the wall and inspected the lock to the door with vigor. 

“Hmm… I suggest we ram it down, this lock looks powerful and-“Dominic now turned his attention to the hinges. “Yep, as I suspected, sturdy hinges. Whatever’s in here must be very important, and we can’t knock this down with our bodies.” Dominic deducted. “Nee and Missy?” He asked Kitty, offering his arm in a gentlemanly fashion. 

“Let’s get the girls.” She agreed, taking Dominic’s offered arm. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re hair matches the color of gold when it’s in the sun?” Dominic inquired, to Kitty’s delight. 

“You have, multiple times.” She replied, pushing her side into Dominic playfully, knocking them both off balance and stumbling a bit. The Captain and Treasurer both laughed at each other and themselves as they made their way to the boarding plank. 

The two went their separate ways, Dominic going below deck to the, as he so eloquently named it ‘Weapon Room’, and Kitty rounding up Diana. When Dominic made his way to the door, he knocked politely and called through the wooden door:  
“Missy? Can you and Nee come here a minute? We’ve got a lock that can’t be forced and it seems too complicated to pick!”

Missy opened the door to reveal Nee and herself, both holding swords. Dominic assumed they were cleaning the blood off of them. Dominic smiled kindly at Nee and waved, to which she returned calmly. 

“So, you’ve got a door that needs opening?” Missy inquired gruffly. Dominic nodded and pursed his lips in irritation. “Gotcha.” Missy agreed, turning to Nee and signing the information to her. Nee signed with a determined look in her eye; ‘I understand.’ 

Dominic grinned at Nee and signed ‘thank you’, then turned around and walked to guide the women to the troublesome door. When they arrived, Missy gave the door a quick once over and immediately snorted in laughter. 

“Too weak?” She teased Dominic, punching him arm, he gave a weak laugh in reply, and that’s all Missy needed to immediately go to the wall and break the wooden railing off. It was about three inches in diameter, and solid wood all the way through, and she broke it in half. When she had finished her demonstration of strength, she motioned for the other two to move out of the way, which they did out of pure fascination and fear. Missy gripped the wood tightly, stepped a good four meters away from the door, and ran at it with all her might. The door flung open easily with little to no resistance. When Missy came out of the room she opened up, she pressed her lips together, and then stared Dominic dead in the eyes to say dryly.  
“The door wasn’t locked…” Before bursting out in laughter, shakily signing what she had learned to Nee, who cracked up as well. Dominic huffed in annoyance.

“It looked too precious a room to not lock!” He defended, but joining in on laughing at his act of stupidity.

“You didn’t even try it!” Missy roared, pressing her hand to the ship’s wall to hold her up. Nee was close to crying from the hilarity of the situation. 

 

“Whatever! What’s in there anyways?” Dominic inquired; zipping around Missy into the room to see a room filled to the brim with… clothes. More specifically, the clothes were Navy jackets and white breeches. “I beg your pardon?!” Dominic yelled to no one in particular. “Navy jackets! Breeches! Really, I bet they don’t even have my size!” he complained, thoroughly disappointed that he went through all of this trouble when his fashion sense is obviously better by a tenfold. “Get Kitty I suppose and maybe Di-di, if she’s not busy of course.” Dominic ordered, waving his hand in a dismissive fashion. 

“Aye aye Captain!” Missy said with a little too much enthusiasm for Dominic’s taste at the moment. 

While he was mad, Dominic still went to go actually see how high quality the uniforms were, thinking that maybe he could use them for rags… Or a new coat, because the color wasn’t too hideous to look at. Diana and Kitty were down where Dominic was in a few moments time. 

“Uniforms!” He ranted, motioning behind him with his hand in annoyance. Diana went to comfort Dominic while Kitty made a beeline for the clothes, immediately praising how vibrant the color was and how good she’d look in the color.

“Dom…” Diana warned, giving him a look that shot fear into his very soul. “Pull yourself together, jeez, even after all these years; you’re still the kid I met twenty years ago.” She added 

“Am I still just as pretty?” He grinned slyly, elbowing her side softly.

On the other side, Kingsley was rowing in paced strokes, trying not to overwork his body and make him sore the next day. The closest port, Port Haysworth, was at least a day and a half’s row away. 

“Curse that wretched pirate, curse my wretched luck, and curse it all!" Kingsley ranted to himself, brooding to himself as he rowed. “Why would he even attack us? We were so close to a Navy Port! I’d call him an idiot, but he beat me thouroughly…”


End file.
